Mobile ions or charges in die encapsulation materials such as mold compounds may reduce the reliability of encapsulated semiconductor packages. This problem worsens for products which must to withstand high operating voltages and/or are subject to extreme operating conditions such as high temperatures above 150° C. The likelihood of ion migration into critical areas of the package over the lifetime of an encapsulated semiconductor package increases for higher operating temperatures and voltages. Excessive ion migration may adversely affect the electrical parameters and functionality of the encapsulated semiconductor package. Hence, improved techniques for limiting ion migration within encapsulated semiconductor packages are needed.